Confusion and Aftermath
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Dylan's trying to find Max after an explosion that involves both the flock and Fang's gang... *Trust me, it's not what you think. I'm a Fax shipper so just read.
1. Confusion

**A/N: This is a two-shot. No more, no less. A bit short, yes, but that's how I like it. So please enjoy! Dylan's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

The smoke billowed up from the flames and swelled in the top half of the room, clouding up the place and only able to escape through the few open doors and a couple of shattered windows. I could hear the screams of terror from people and the shrieks of panic of kids everywhere.

My only thought was Max. I had to find Max. Max. My Max. I needed her to be okay despite all the madness.

"Max!" I cried out into the foggy, cloudy darkness that was consuming the world around me. I struggled to catch my breath and to try and scream out again. Her name managed to get out. "Max!"

When I just heard more screams and the faint sound of Fang barking out orders to his gang, I just closed my eyes and hoped that my internal Max tracking senses were working.

It wasn't built into my systems. I wasn't designed to track her for that purpose. I just could. An innate sense always pushed me in her direction like I was the iron and she was the magnet. I could always just find her. It wasn't because I could. I just knew where she was. Almost all the time.

I let my senses drift out so that I could see her in that special way that only I could. I let my mind drift from my body to search for Max. I had to have her, had to be able to tuck her close to me.

Her essence was close. I let my feet follow my sight so that I could find her. I couldn't let her be gone, not yet. We had such a great future to look forward to... If only she knew...

I kept walking until I could see those snarls of blonde and brown that whipped at her face through the flames and the smoke. I could faintly make out the shape of her long, gorgeous wings. I could see her looking out for her flock members and listening to Fang's orders through the screams and cries of fear.

In all that confusion, I still knew where Max was. I managed to step up to her side and take her hand in mine as the flames licked up around us. I let my cerulean eyes run along her dirty body that was now staring at me with a bit of shock in those chocolate-colored orbs of hers.

Without missing a beat, I pulled her a little closer to me in the middle of the chaos. I made sure to draw her body up against my own as the smoke continued to billow above our heads. I could feel a little tremor run through her. I was hoping it was out of excitement.

And in the middle of a ring of fire, I pressed my lips to hers, letting those sparks that always hit me right afterwards come on in full bloom. It was like I had just stuck my finger in a light socket when I was able to get that close to her. I wove my fingers into those muddy brown curls of hers and let myself bask in the moment. She was in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Onto the next shot!**

**~Sky**


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Aftermath! Max's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I stared through the smoke calmly, all of my flock and Fang's gang behind us as we stood side-by-side. I let my lips purse nicely before twisting them upward in almost a confused way. "You're seeing this too, right?" I asked, giving Fang a gentle elbow in the ribcage. "I'm not crazy, right?"

Fang had his arms folded across his chest and he was shaking his head. "Clearly, Dylan's design didn't take in the consideration of your clone," he said with a certain smugness that made me want to hit him. He shook his head quietly.

I let my eyes swing back from Fang to Dylan who was making out with Maya. Not surprisingly, Fang was right. Apparently, Dylan's Max Senses had failed him and he had tracked down the wrong Max. Now he was kissing Maya. Who was definitely not part of my flock. And she most definitely wasn't me.

"Eh," said my right-wing man, "look at it this way: we can still date if they're gonna get together."

I elbowed him again, this time making sure that there was a certain roughness in it. "Have you not seen the trouble that that always gets us into?"

He shrugged as those obsidian orbs of his found them in the swirling smoke again. He almost visibly winced at the sight of this, but I could tell that he was trying to suppress it. "It's like watching you kiss him."

"Aw, you still care, you evil heartbreaker," I said, smirking. Because maybe this little change of events was pretty good. And I was almost glad I had a clone.

He glared at me for a moment before moving his flock out of the licking, lapping flames. Fang didn't even look over his shoulder to think about Maya. He just got the rest of his gang out. I did the same thing, figuring that Dylan could catch up later using his Max Senses.

Unless Maya messed with them again…

* * *

**A/N: Fin. Short, I know, but I like the hilarity of the ending. Review please and thanks!**

**~Sky**


End file.
